foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
I Will Repay
Summary After Natalie's brother is fatally wounded by a gunman, she pleads to Nick to turn him into a vampire, giving him eternal life. Guest Cast * Lindsay Merrithew......Richard Lambert * Shelley Young......Sara Lambert * Ashley Brown......Amy Lambert * Nancy Cser......Vanessa Delgardo * Denise McLeod......Elizabeth * William Fisher * Felix Gray * Larry A. McLean * Jorge Montesi......Saul Craven * John Stoneham Detailed Story Recap A struggling suspect at the 27th precinct grabs an officer's gun, and then shoots one cop and takes another hostage. As Nick tries to negotiate with the gunman, Richard Lambert - Crown prosecutor and Natalie's younger brother - enters the building. He is there to take the deposition of Vanessa Delgardo, the only witness in a murder case against mob boss Saul Craven. Richard attempts to jump the gunman and is critically wounded for his efforts. Outside, Nat hears the gunshot and rushes in to find her brother on the floor. At the hospital, the prognosis is not good. Richard wakes for a short time but lapses back into a coma. Nat walks into the loft as Nick is playing a rather sombre piece on the piano. She tells him Richard is dying and begs him to make Richard immortal. This is very upsetting to Nick, he obviously doesn't want to do as she asks. When he points out she isn't being rational, that she's not thinking of the consequences, she gets angry and demands, "You owe me!" Nick goes to the Raven and asks Janette for her advice. She admits she's never brought anyone over because she can't stop herself at the proper moment. She warns him to take the responsibility if he does do it. Back at the hospital, Natalie is sitting at her brother's bedside. When Nick walks in, she pleads with him again to bring Richard across, and he finally complies with her wishes. Richard wakes in Nick's bed and Nick starts teaching him about being a vampire. It's a matter of control. He warns Richard not to make him sorry. While Nick is at work, Richard listens to the crime report on the radio, and loses his control. He starts flying the streets, killing anyone he finds committing a crime. Investigating the first death scene, Nick becomes alarmed when the witness claims the murderer did it with his teeth. He begins looking for Richard, starting at the Raven. Janette is dismayed and angered by the events. Nick has put the community at risk. He must find Richard before everyone is exposed. In the meantime, Saul has Vanessa tied to a chair, about to have her killed, when in walks Richard, who kills them all, including the witness. Nick and Nat return to the loft, where Richard is waiting. He doesn't want to control himself. He's going to put people away permanently! He and Nick start to fight. Richard tosses Nick aside and knocks Nat over a chair. Grabbing a broken table leg, Nick stakes Richard with it, asking for his forgiveness as Nat's brother discorporates. Flashback: (circa early 1800's) A leprous woman steals a couple of fish to survive and is attacked and stabbed by the fishermen. Nick comes across the dying woman and feels compassion for her plight. Elizabeth is glad she's dying because death is preferable to life as an outcast. She asks him to bury her. Instead, he offers to make her a vampire and she accepts. Reveling in her refound beauty, she takes her revenge on the fishermen. Nick is dismayed by her cruel behavior toward those who should be beneath her notice. Realizing the mistake he made, he knocks her into their campfire and destroys her. As her remains burn, he asks her to forgive him—not for killing her, but for bringing her across in the first place. Vampire Lore * A vampire's heart beats only three beats about every ten minutes. Fan Fiction * "Time Out for the Living" by Amy R. Discussion * "Rewatch: S1E09 "I Will Repay" (September 15, 1992) by Brad Wright" - discussion and analysis on Brightknightie's Dreamwidth journal, 16 April 2016 Quotes * NATALIE: "When's the last you put coolant in this thing?" RICHARD: "I don't know. Come on. Let's go. I'm in a hurry." NATALIE: "You're always in a hurry but you never get there!" RICHARD: "Natalie, you're starting to sound like mom. I'm already ten minutes late. Come on." NATALIE: "Oh wow! A whole ten minutes." * SCHANKE: "Although, after what she saw, I doubt Vanessa Delgardo would trust us to guard her place in a supermarket check-out line." * NICK: "He's strong. There's a chance he'll pull through." NATALIE: "Uh, no. There isn't really. I've cut up people who've died from less. There's only one person who can save him." NICK: (quietly) "Leave it in God's hands." NATALIE: "God made a mistake, this time, and you can fix it. Only you can fix it. Make him like you. Give him back his life. I want you to make him immortal." * NICK: "What I can offer him Nat is not life." NATALIE: (optimistic) "Oh come on, Nick. I've known you for a year and a half. I'd say you were alive. In fact, I'd say you have a pretty good life. You're human. You've got feelings. You've got emotions. I've seen you laugh. I've seen you get angry. I've seen you show compassion." NICK: "Yeah those are human qualities Nat but I'm not human." NATALIE: "And I don't think the sun is as big a problem as we thought it was. Why, I'm sure I could...." NICK: "Sure? How can either of us be sure? " NATALIE: "We have made progress. I've watched you hold a crucifix. I know that I can make you human again and I can help Richard like I've helped you." * NICK: (stern) "You're not being rational, Nat. You're not really thinking about the consequences." NATALIE: "You're the one who's not being rational." (nods towards Nick's goblet of blood) "You don't need that. Besides, you owe me." NICK: (reaches for her) "Natalie." NATALIE: "Damn you! What makes you so special, huh? What makes you the only person that deserves to live forever? Nick, please!" NICK: "The life I can give him is worse than death, Nat." NATALIE: (angry) "Oh is it really? Well why don't you just walk out into the sun and end it all right now. If what you have is so terrible then just kill yourself." (She reaches for the remote that controls the window shutters.) "Here, let me do it for you!" * NATALIE: "I have never asked you for anything but this. Don't you have any humanity?" NICK: (quietly) "I don't know. You're the only one who ever thought I did." * JANETTE: "Here to renew old acquaintances?" NICK: "I need something from you." JANETTE: "That's a promising start." NICK: "Advice." JANETTE: (disappointed) "You're such a grind." NICK: "You ever brought anyone over?" JANETTE: "Well I'm not exactly the mothering kind." NICK: "I'm serious." JANETTE: "So am I." * NICK: "So you have done it." JANETTE: "No, I've never been able to stop myself at the right moment—while there is still life in them...to bring them over and make them a vampire. I guess I'm just too much the glutton. I can't bring myself to stop until they are drained and I am satisfied. My promise of eternal life is broken; but by then there is no one left to apologize to." * NICK: "Problem?" SCHANKE: "No thanks. I already got one." * NICK: (sees Schanke arranging flowers) "New hobby?" SCHANKE: "They're for Natalie." NICK: "I thought you were a happily married man." SCHANKE: "Her brother just died, Nick. I'm simply paying my respects. And I thought you were supposed to be the sensitive one." Notes Behind the Scenes * The German title for this episode is "Ein Zweites Leben" ("A Second Life"). Continuity * The nurse at the hospital also appeared in the episode "Last Act". * One of extras playing a uniformed police officer also appeared in "False Witness". Canadian Content Goofs * In the climactic scene, Richard tosses Nick aside. It has been suggested that this is inconsistent with Nick's history, in as much as he trained as a knight in the 13th century, followed by centuries of fighting experience, while Richard is a lawyer with no evidence of martial arts knowledge, so that Nick should be able to easily overpower him. On the other hand, it has been pointed out that Nick may be holding back because he still doesn't want to hurt Richard, especially in front of Natalie and Sarah. In addition, Richard has recently gorged on human blood whereas Nick limits himself to cow's blood, and as little of that as he can get away with. (It has been implied before, in "Dark Knight", that vampires who regularly refrain from drinking human blood become significantly weaker than their less-fussy kindred.) Furthermore, whatever Nick's martial skills in life, as a vampire he probably has had little need to practice hand-to-hand combat, since he has mostly been fighting humans. Richard might therefore have caught him off guard for the few moments needed to seize and keep a combat advantage. See Also * ''I Will Repay'' screenshots Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes